


Dessert

by Notmenotthem



Series: The Forbidden Fruit [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, Homemade Porn, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Sex, peeing, swallowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Sam asks John a lot of questions, and John ends up spoiling Sam.
Relationships: John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Forbidden Fruit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900705
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Little Sammy was blowing his father John. John was bent over standing pumping his thick cock inside his baby boy. He looked down on himself amazed that Sammy could take him whole. Not even Mary or Kate could accomplish that.

"Mmm. Sammy."

"Mmmphh." Was Sammy's answer. 

John felt is balls shaking. This was it. When he came Sam was ready. He came with a loud shout.

Sam eagerly swallowed his fathers cum. Yum. Delicious as always. He swallowed as much as he could and licked up what was left over. He smiled up at his dad glad to make him happy.

John gets down and kisses his baby boy. 

"Sammy. Sam. Good boy." He pats his head.

"Thanks Dad." 

"Want another round?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was riding John as he slept. He was passed out cold from drinking and never bothered to do his usual goodnight routine with him. 

Sam was enjoying himself. Feeling his small body being stretched out to the limits, he bounced eagerly on his dad's cock. 

"Ah, uh, uh." Sam moaned. John was slightly moaning, he had no clue what Sam was doing. Sam didn't care. He looked down at himself riding John's fat dick. 

John's penis was surrounded by thick course hair. They were staying in some random cheap motel, Sam was watching himself riding John. 

"Dad." He moaned. He touched his tiny nipples as he watched himself bouncing on John. The mirror Sam was looking at showed Sam riding on top of John's hairy thighs. His small feet facing up while his butt was stretched obscenely to the limits. He bounced faster enjoying himself. He knew his dad was going to cum. His balls will start vibrating. Good. Sammy needed to feel the wetness. It's been days. 

He looked down at his stomach. He could see his dad's huge cock poking out. Sam turned on, squeezed his butt cheeks closed. A few seconds later, John groaned. Sammy groaned along with his father. He wasn't done, not yet. A minute later, feeling like he saw fireworks climbed off. 

He felt his dad's cum inside his butt. It was full. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself off. He went and layed beside his dad butt naked to fall asleep in his arms. Dean wasn't here, he was on a school trip. He kissed his dad and fell asleep happily. 

John woke up smiling. Seeing a naked Sammy in his arms he knew Sam gave him a good night routine. He was going to reward Sammy with his favorite treat. His cock.

Sam was on the floor eagerly sucking on John. He was enjoying the taste. John was patting his head smiling in approval. He moaned when Sam deepthroated him. My god. He was still in the fifth grade, and already was a master cocksucker. 

Sam eagerly sucked and licked the delicious treat. Only his dad had the taste. Manly, brave and protective. He licked the head and stuck his little tongue inside John's hole. John groaned. He swirled his tongue around the head, not wanting to miss anything. He then sucked on John waiting for him to give his dessert. John did a few minutes later. 

He swallowed the thick white cum. Yum! His dad was groaning. He kept coming, to Sam's delight. Sam was so spoiled he had extras. He swallowed the delicious dessert, better than ice cream and licked John clean. John smiled his approval. He picked Sammy up and kissed him passionately.

"Good job Sammy."

"Thanks dad."

"You want extras?"

"Yea!"

John was pounding his child a few minutes later. Sam's small body was pinned underneath John as he was getting fucked. His small legs could barely fit around John's hips and his small skinny arms were touching John's shoulder blades. 

He was screaming John's title, "Daddy!" 

John slammed his hips into Sam. He then took his tongue and stuck into his mouth. Sam and him tongued hockey for awhile and started kissing. 

After John came deep in Sam's ass, they were holding each other cuddling. He kissed Sammy's forehead. John was happy. He had his love. It was his own flesh and blood. He didn't care, neither did Sam. No one knew not even Dean. Sam knew this was a secret. 

He remembered the first time they had sex. It wasn't that long ago actually. It was when Sam finished the first grade. He came home from school and accidentally walked in on John playing with himself. He quickly ran to his room and shut the door embarrassed on what he saw. He knew what John was doing. Dean did that sometimes. He always looked away. He stared once, and Dean threatened to hit him if he looked again. Sam never did.

Hearing the knock, Sammy was nervous. He hoped John wasn't angry. Thankfully he wasn't. He told Sam about the birds and the bees. He told Sam there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. He apologized to Sam. Saying he didn't see the time. Sam understood. He asked questions and John answered honestly.

He then asked if that was normal. John answered his questions till Sam was satisfied. John made it clear that if there was another person involved it had to be consensual. Sammy nodded. He hugged John for the knowledge and John gave Sammy a rare hug back. 

Since Dean wasn't home, Sammy decided to see if what they were doing was fun. It was. Sammy was touching himself thinking about what John was doing. He saw himself. He was small. Compared to his father who looked big. He touched himself till he felt happy. But it wasn't enough. 

Since John was out he watched one of Dean's dirty movies. Dean wouldn't let Sammy watch it, calling him a baby. Wow. What those ladies are doing. They did more than what Sammy was thinking. They were doing things Sam didn't know existed. Like sucking. Curious, he decided to wait for John. 

He rewinded the tape, knowing that Dean was very overprotective of his stuff. When John came home, he saw Sam sitting on the couch. Thinking nothing of it he had a beer. When Sam asked him to sit down, John wondered what Sam wanted. Wow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad. I have a question.''

"Okay." John figured it was about hunting or school. What Sam asked afterwards. John dropped his beer.

"Dad. What's the thing ladies do when they suck on a man's penis."

John was so startled he dropped his beer. Luckily it was a can and it didn't spill much. John hurriedly picked it up.

"It's called oral sex. Or a blowjob. Sammy be honest. Where did you see that."

Sam looked down embarrassed. "Dean has a movie."

John shakes his head. Someone's getting grounded. 

"Sammy. Both of you are way too young for movies like that." Dean wasn't going to see sunlight for the next few weeks. Too bad it it summer vacation.

"I know. But dad. Is that fun? Or gross. Pee comes out of there."

"That's true. But pee isn't the only thing. Sperm comes out too. Especially when babies are made."

Sammy nods. He learned that from a book. What Sam asked next. That changed everything.

"Dad. Can I touch you?"

"A hug? Sure." He hugs his youngest.

"No. I mean." Sam's red face. He whispered in John's ear. "I want to practice with you. Sex. I mean."

John said nothing. He was in shock. This was the last thing he expected. Sam was staring at the floor embarrassed. He didn't dare look at John. John said nothing. He couldn't. Hearing the door, he asked Sam to get him a water. 

They didn't say anything the next few days. Dean was grounded for his porno tape and was sent to Pastor's Jim for extra training. Dean didn't fight, but was relieved he didn't get the belt. He was wondering why his father was so quiet, he never was. He looked like a zombie. Whatever. He has friends at Jim's. Jim wasn't as strict as John. 

Now that he and Sammy were alone. John was terrified. Sammy was his child. But he was scared of him. Sammy acted the same, but he saw the questioning look. He had to give an answer.

Sam was in his room drawing when John walked in.

"Sammy. We need to talk."

"Okay." 

"Come here." He says patting the bed spot.

When Sammy sat, John could barely look him in the eyes.

"Sam. Why are you asking these questions."

"Because. I don't know. I love you daddy. You told me everything, but I want to see it for myself. I trust you." He hugs John.

John stiffened. He couldn't look at Sam. His baby. He was ashamed to see he was getting a boner. When he felt small hands, John was paralyzed. Sam was rubbing his crotch. When John looked at Sam, he felt himself leaning forward. He kissed Sam on the lips.

"I love you Sammy."

"Me too daddy. Dad. Show me. I won't tell Dean."

John was ashamed to admit he couldn't take his clothes fast enough. He let Sam explore his body. Answering his questions, he let Sammy explore. Sam was fascinated. Dad had hair. Lots of hair. His penis was big.

John almost lept out of bed when Sam was rubbing his penis. Then when he licked it, John was a goner.

Sam was curious about lots of things. But what John's penis looked like. It was huge. Curious, he licked it. Weird. He started sucking. Pretty soon he was blowing John.

John was moaning in great pleasure. He had blowjobs before but never with a man. But his baby boy. My god. He was good. Really good.

Sam was eagerly sucking his father's cock. Hearing John moan, he went further. Soon he was tasting cum. It was weird. It tasted weirder. But when he asked John, John said Sam would get used to it. He did. And ended up loving it. Cum was Sammy's favorite dessert.

They didn't have sex, not until the next night. He prepared Sam, with lube and condoms. He made sure to tease and prepare him. After Sam was ready, he took Sammy's virginity. After feeling Sammy's butt on his hips, he knew that was it. 

Sam was crying. It hurt. It really hurt. But John assured him it was because of his first time. Sam understood. He let Sam get used to him. Then when he felt Sam was ready, he moved faster. Pretty soon the room was loud with their moans. 

Sam was underneath John. Disappearing underneath his father. The only evidence of Sam was his legs and feet, and small hands holding his arms. 

"Daddy."

"Shh. Shh. Let daddy take care of you."

They were soon fucking hard. If there was a person in the room the only thing that was shown was John slamming his hips into his baby. Sam was moaning small squeals and giggles. John's hips were moving fast, his balls slapping on Sam's butt. 

The squeak of the double bed was under pressure of John's fucking. John was watching Sam sweating underneath him. John was sweating too, his hair damp from the sex. They fucked for thirty minutes till John came with a loud shout. His friends, Dean could be the room and John wouldn't stop. Not until he blew his load inside Sam's ass.

"Sammy!"

"Dad." Sam moaned.

Feeling his insides being filled, Sam knew John was finished. John and him then kissed. They became lovers that night, and slept in the same bed all summer.

John was laying in bed the next night with his arms relaxed in the back of his head. Sam was riding John slowly lost in the sensations. His head was leaned back, his arms and hands on his side as he rode John. He rode John till he came. 

John was watching Sammy riding on his dick. He was pleased to see Sammy's process. He was glad Dean was gone. He was going to make sure Dean got rewarded. If it wasn't for his porno, Sammy wouldn't be doing what he's doing now.

Sam was bouncing on John, his butt slamming down on his father's hips. John was enjoying the show. Baby Sammy was better in bed then Mary. Kate was fun too, but Sammy made both look like amateurs. He smiled when Sam kept his mouth open. He watched as his large penis kept disappearing in Sammy's small hole. 

His hair was blocking the view, but Sam begged John not to shave. He liked his hairy body. Called him daddy. So John didn't. He wanted to see a closer look, so he bought a used camcorder from a pawn shop and some tapes.

Watching the tapes later, Sam was cuddling in John's lap naked giggling at the scene playing.

John's hairy balls were slamming into Sammy's butt. It was a extreme close up shot, John positioned a lamp right above their heads so a clear view could be seen. Sam's and John's moans were clear as a bell. Sam's asshole was making slippery noises as John's dick was pounding in him. 

John's large penis was filling Sam to the limit, stretching Sam to the limits. He stood still for a minute, making sure the camera captured the shot. John's hips were resting on Sammy's butt, his hairy testicles sitting on his small butt. He then pulled out, a slurping noise coming out. 

Sam and John giggled.

John then showed Sammy's well used hole. He took his hands to spread Sam's cheeks open, to see how stretched out he was. The inside of Sam's asshole was showing. Then John slowly put himself back in. He slippery cock going into Sam's ass easily. Then he fucked Sam till he came. When he did, his balls quivered and John slammed himself into Sam cumming hard. 

White cum was leaking out. When John was finished, he spread his ass open. His hole was white with cum. Sam was almost jealous. His treat was being wasted. John promised he'll have dessert. He had plenty.

Sam eagerly swallowed his father's cum. Mmm mmm. Dessert was even more delicious than last time. John was holding the camcorder, making sure he captured the moment. Sam licked up any remnants of his father's cum. He wanted seconds. 

"Don't be greedy Sammy."

"Aw. You said I can have a another treat!" Sam pouted. 

"You will. But I want to try something new."

He put the camera in the bathroom and called for Sam. Sam was grossed out at first, but he'll do anything for John.

John was peeing on Sammy's face. Sam's eyes were shut, making a face. The pee was hot, but not burning. John peed on Sam, making Sam promise to open his mouth next time. He then gave Sam his second treat, but only if he opened his mouth. Sam agreed.

They made movies all week. John wanted to keep them, but he couldn't. But for now, him and Sam kept making movies.

Sam and him were fascinated by the scene on TV. Sam was smiling, John said he did good. 

Sam's mouth was open and John was peeing in his mouth. Sam didn't swallow, that was gross. He kept spitting it out. John didn't mind, that wasn't for dessert. After he finished peeing, the scene changed.

Another close up shot of John's dick and Sam's ass. This time, Sam was bouncing. The afternoon sunshine was on them, the sunlight reflecting of John's dick shining brightly going into Sam's ass. Sam's ass was gripping John, eagerly allowing him easy access. 

Sam's smooth ass was a stark contrast to John's well endowed dick and balls. As Sam bounced on John, Sam was getting it doggy. John slammed his dick inside Sammy. They fucked till the tape ended. 

When Dean came home, their summer affair ended. John promised Sam he can have his treats, but only after dark. No sex until Christmas. Sam agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

John was waiting for Sammy. He promised Sam his dessert. Sure enough Sammy came. He waited till Dean fell asleep, then he snuck out. When he opened the door, John was already naked. 

"Come and get it." John whispered.

Sam was slurping up every last drop. Yummy. His dad made good treats. Sammy couldn't get enough. He begged John for seconds, John agreed. Blowjobs were the only thing they can do. They fucked occasionally, but only on Sundays. It was only Wednesday. 

Sam eagerly swallowed his second dessert.

"Dad. I'm stuffed." 

'You wanted extras. Next time, don't eat so much."

Sam made a face. "Not a chance."

For a second grader, Sam was getting greedy. John gave him a break. He threw small tantrums when dessert wasn't available. It went on like that for three years. Every summer, Dean went away, and everything year more movies were made. John hid them. He wanted to have a movie marathon with Sam before he started his sixth grade. 

Sam and John couldn't believe how much Sam was growing. Pretty soon Sam would be too tall. Sam was almost taller than Dean, to Dean's envy. They made on last movie. Sam wanted to break things off. Plus he was dieting. John was heartbroken, but understood. Sam was the age to like girls. 

John destroyed the whole library. He watched the fire burn. It was a good few years, Sam had lots of confidence. John did great raising his boys. Dean was a good soldier, Sam was a good student. He will miss giving Sam's treats, but it was time for Sam to grow up.


End file.
